1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of Ammunition Pouches. More particularly, this invention is related to an ammunition pouch that permits ammunition to be transported and carried either on a user's belt, carried freely, or attached to a firearm. The ammunition pouch is lightweight, flexible, and protects the ammunition and other paraphernalia from the elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,293,27, issued to Holtzclaw. Jr., shows a softsided carrying case having an upper flap and inner divider. This case does not show specific dividers for individual shells nor is it attachable to a belt or firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,569, issued to Jensen, discloses a cartridge case that has individual dividers for holding numerous shells individually, an upper flap, and is capable of being attached to a user's belt. However, this case does not have pockets for holding items other than the ammunition and it cannot be attached to a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,565, issued to Grant, shows an ammunition dispensing garment having pockets for holding ammunition. This garment is a vest and cannot be attached to a belt or a firearm but instead must be worn separately on the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,140, issued to Davis et al., discloses a pack that is mounted on a belt and has an attachable ammunition pouch. This particular garment is designed to be worn for police protection and includes a ballistic resistant panel. The ammunition pouch is mounted to a panel of the garment but is limited in the quantity of ammunition that is capable of being stored and is not capable of being mounted on a firearm.
While the above stated devices are a fair representation of existing devices, there remains room for improvement as defined by the currently claimed invention.